Jumper Posse
The "Jumper Posse" was the name given by Rudy Two to a group of prospective "real superheroes" for Wertham, originally depicted in a vision of the future on one of Maggie's woolly jumpers in the first episode of Series 5. The Jumper Posse is in the process of forming through Series 5, during which they are allies to the Misfits Gang. However in an alternate future in which they have been "superheroes" for a year, they become major villains and are all killed, another event depicted on a later jumper of Maggie's. However, this timeline was apparently undone, with the Jumper Posse disbanding in its early stages creating a new timeline where they become neither heroes nor villains. History The Jumper Posse become one of the most important story arcs in the final season, with Rudy Two obsessed with finding the figures depicted on the jumper. They are revealed to be Sam (who has the power of Flight and meets Rudy Two at the Power Support Group), Karen (who has the power of Camouflage and finds out Rudy Two herself at the Community Centre), and Helen (who has the power of Electrokinesis and becomes Rudy Two's lover). The Jumper Posse initially have some success and do some good, helping The Misfits Gang in a number of instances. Sam flies Rudy Two away from a mugger; Helen saves Rudy Two's life when stuck as an old man by defibrillating his heart; and Karen saves the lives of the Misfits by telling them the truth she had witnessed in disguise regarding the dangerous powers of Lucas. After Karen kills long-standing Misfits villain Tim, Karen, Rudy Two, Sam and Helen bury the body under overpass, with Rudy Two telling them that it was necessary and that it is the first step to them becoming real superheroes. and Helen live happily ever after.]] Jess from this future warned Rudy Two in the present what would happen if he went down the path of mentoring the Jumper Posse. With this knowledge of the future, present Rudy Two instead resolves to making sure the Jumper Posse never exist, giving up on it entirely to go traveling the world with Helen instead. Since the Jumper Posse now no longer exist in the current timeline, the fates of Sam and Karen are unseen; although they presumably are still alive and have their powers, like Helen they apparently become neither heroes nor villains. Alternate timeline .]] In the future, the Jumper Posse enact alter egos on Community service and do some good in removing gangs and so forth, but go bad, beginning with them killing thieves but later litterers and anybody who might find out their identities. Alex kills Sam by raping him mid-flight and taking away his power; Finn kills Karen with launching a piano at her with his Telekinesis; and Rudy and Rudy Two kill Helen by manipulating her power in a very unique way. Members *Rudy Two (group leader) - He is the result of Rudy's power *Helen - Electrokinesis *Sam - Flight *Karen - Camouflage Category:The Jumper Posse Category:Groups